


Thank You, Brother. Thank You, Sister.

by millies_menagerie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millies_menagerie/pseuds/millies_menagerie
Summary: Ben Solo is Rey's long lost brother, and they are so grateful to each other for their mutual support on Exegol. They show their gratitude in the best way that they know.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 38
Kudos: 102





	Thank You, Brother. Thank You, Sister.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [MissCoppelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/gifts), [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> "You know what you should write next, anonymous incest writer? You should write a "Rey is thankful" story, only they're siblings."
> 
> So that's what I've done.

Ben pulls away, breathless, the ghost of Rey's kiss still lingering on his lips.

"But," he says, "you're my sister. Siblings shouldn't kiss like that."

"It's okay, Ben," she assures him, leaning close. "I'm just saying thank you."

"Oh, well, in that case," he murmurs, pressing his mouth against hers again, this time using his tongue.

* * *

Rey's core is hot and damp, Ben can feel it as she rubs against his thigh, neither the leather of his trousers nor the thin fabric of her breeches doing much to hide her obvious desire.

"Rey," he groans, his hands on her hips as she grinds herself into his leg, "you're my sister. Siblings shouldn't dry hump like this."

"It's okay, Ben," she she answers, her voice breathy because of her impending orgasm. "I'm just saying thank you."

"Oh, that's okay then," he says, holding her steady and kissing her quiet as she comes.

* * *

Ben's mouth is wet and warm, his tongue is dextrous and strong as it slides through Rey's core, and the tip of it teases her clit out of its hood.

"Ben," she moans, her hands fisted into his hair as she thrusts her hips up against his mouth, "you're my brother. Siblings shouldn't give each other head."

"It's okay, Rey," he insists, lifting his face off her folds to take a breath. "I'm just saying thank you."

"Okay, as long as that's why you're doing it," she says, mollified, laying back and spreading her legs wider to make room for his fingers.

* * *

Ben's cock is hard and red, and the tip of it presses against the opening to Rey's core. She twitches her hips and her wetness causes it to slide just barely inside her.

"Ben," she whines, her hands pressing into his ass, urging him to push further into her. "You're my brother. Siblings shouldn't fuck."

"It's okay, Rey," he whispers, dragging his lips across her jaw and giving her another inch of his cock. "I'm just saying thank you."

"That's fine, I guOHHHH!" Rey cries out in pleasure as Ben finally thrusts in all the way, pausing hilted just for a moment, enjoying the sensation, before fucking her into the mattress. She shouts and he cries, tears splashing down onto her face. He's just so kriffing _thankful_ and he needs Rey to understand this.

They fuck until they can't come any more, and when they're done they lie quietly, basking in the stickiness of their shared fluids.

"I'm so lucky you're my brother, Ben," Rey murmurs, pulling him close and kissing his cheek in gratitude.

"I was about to say the same thing about you, little sister," Ben replies, kissing her on the mouth instead. _That's fine_ , he thinks to himself, _even though she's my sister_. After all, he's only doing it to say thank you.


End file.
